Wasabi-No-Ginger
Wasabi-No-Ginger is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Chris Claremont and artist David Nakayama, he first appeared in Big Hero 6 #1 (September 2008), a book about a titular superhero team in which Wasabi is a member. Publication history The character was created by Chris Claremont and David Nakayama and first appeared in Big Hero 6 #1 (September 2008). He along with Fredzilla were meant to serve as replacements for then current members Sunpyre and Ebon Samurai. Fictional character biography Wasabi-No-Ginger is a trained chef and a member of Big Hero 6.Big Hero 6 #1 (September 2008) His first mission with the six was taking on a villain named Badgal and her three minions; Whiplash, Brute and Gunsmith.Big Hero 6 #2-5 (October 2008-January 2009) He is once again with his teammates, this time helping Spider-Man take out Doctor Octopus' satellites. Wasabi and Baymax jump head on into battle, taking on Everwraith.The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #685 (July 2012)Amazing Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth (July 2012) Powers and abilities Wasabi-No-Ginger uses various swords to fight. He can also give form to his Qi-Energy, usually materializing it as throwing knives that can paralyze opponents. In other media Film |lbl1 = Age |data1 = 21 }} Wasabi-No-Ginger, renamed Wasabi, appears in the 2014 animated film Big Hero 6, voiced by Damon Wayans Jr.. In the film, the character is black, and is depicted as a smart, slightly neurotic, heavily built neat-freak and an expert on laser cutting at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. In addition, according to himself, his name is a nickname that Fred gave him after he spilled wasabi on his shirt one time. On the character, co-director Chris Williams said "He's actually the most conservative, cautious—he [sic] the most normal among a group of brazen characters. So he really grounds the movie in the second act and becomes, in a way, the voice of the audience and points out that what they're doing is crazy." Wasabi spends the majority of the movie following the rules and living almost in fear as he states, "There's a place for everything and everything's in its place." As the film progresses, he becomes slightly braver and learns to deal with the craziness of being a superhero. He appears to be the most protective of Hiro most likely due to his brotherly friendship with Tadashi. Wasabi wears a green armor suit that was built by Hiro that generates plasma blades from the wrists of the suit. Television Wasabi appears in Big Hero 6: The Series, with the character voiced by Khary Payton. In the first episode, "Baymax Returns", Wasabi's sudden change from pessimistic to courageous during battle is explained by the fact that he gets a high off of adrenaline. Despite his cowardly personality, he is shown to admire other blade related weaponry including ninja-chef Moamakase's despite her trying to use them against him. In "Fred's Bro-Tillion", Wasabi reveals that his father is an Orthodontist. In "Steamer's Revenge", it is revealed he is allergic to dogs. Out of all of his teammates, he has the least in common with Hiro whom he had difficulty with due to his messiness. By the end of "Killer App", the two become closer. Video games Wasabi makes an appearance along with the rest of Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III, with Khary Payton reprising his role. References External links * Wasabi-No-Ginger at Marvel Wiki * Wasabi-No-Ginger at Comic Vine Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Fictional college students Category:Fictional kenjutsuka Category:Fictional tai chi practitioners Category:Japanese superheroes Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Teenage characters in comics